


Black Wolf Rising

by Icarius51



Series: the black wolf [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarius51/pseuds/Icarius51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to beacon academy.... Lucas Argent? </p><p>A teenager with a strange semblance has arrived at the school, and he's bringing some interesting things after him. </p><p>Who is the teenager? Where did he come from? What's up with him joining in the middle of the year.</p><p>And what's with the grim mask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. shadows at night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work.  
> This will start off with a look at the past, and for a few chapters we'll flip back and forth, seeing the history of Lucas and exactly why he's in beacon.

It was late, the moon shining brightly high above the forest. A shape, human in form, but not motion, flashed by. And darted left into the thick bushes to the side.

Moments later, it was followed. Into the clearing.

Beowolves.

A small pack of 3, each hungry, each hunting for the boy ahead of them. One snarled and shifted its head to the left, just as a shadowy shape slammed into its side, a fragment of bone white on the dark shapes ragged form and a dark shimmer along its skin.  
"GRAAWWWWW"  
The Shape growled deep and forceful, sounding almost like a Beowulf as his attack sent the leading beowolf crashing backwards across the clearing. In the diffused light of the moon through the trees the shape was visable.

it was a teenage boy, feral looking with Black hair and ragged clothes, most notably a variety of mismatched and well worn armor, painted a uniformly messy black, and a long ragged and hand sewn short sleeved jacket made of raw and dark green dyed leather. His head had two wolflike ears, small and dark grey as they poked out of the messy hair. He was a faunus. His eyes were glowing red, his skin pale with a dark haze around it.  
Around the side of his left eye was a large fragment of what looked like a grim mask, adhered tightly to his face some how.

The Beowolves, some what wary now, moved Closer matching the boys growl. The one that he slammed into unmoving, a large hole gaping in its side explaining why.

The boy deepened his voice and crouched, a long segmented blade, the tip shorn off, slid from a broader on the inside of his arm.

"GRRRRR.... come on punks, GRRRRRWWWWW" the boys growling became more aggressive, mixed with swears and curses.

The pair of beowolf's lunged forward and he reacted with two sharp and hard slash's, his arms moving viciously and with no hesitation, the blade eviscerated them both, slicing their stomachs open, as the moved past while he dodged leaving jagged black rips across their bodies, clouds of black smoke flowing from the corpses as they fell past.

Crouched and focused, the boy turned and rolled to the side, barely avoiding another Threatening lunge, from a bigger, older, Beowulf.

the pack leader.

As he stared cautiously at the monster, all bone spikes and black fur, with that ever present mask of bone, the smoke that was billowing off the 3 dead grims seemed to get slowly get drawn into the boy, vanishing into his aura. His fragment of mask expanded, a section formIng over his left eye. His aura seemed to coalesce around him, taking the appearance of a cloak of dark fur.

Crouched as he was, he looked similar to the beowolf, which growled in both confusion and wariness. Capitalizing on this the boy stomped forward, and the Beowulf decided what to do.

It leapt at him claws out as it attempted to tackle the boy to the ground.

the boy was prepared, flipping back with a sharp motion, the boy brought his knee up and slammed it, and the scarred armor around it upwards into the Beowolves stomach, a loud clang sounding that echoed as the a sharp blade slid from the armor past his knee into the Beowolves body, impaling it and then slashing across is stomach and to the side as the momentum of the beast sent it past the boys form.

The boy slowly stood, gasping in pain and inspecting a line of red blood flowing from 3 jagged slashed that cut deeply along his shoulder, revealing bone in one place.  
He hissed and gave a muffled yelp of pain as he reached down and pulled out a long scrap of clothe, gritting his teeth and crudely wrapping his wound. As he did this the pack leaders corpse dissolved, the smoke flowing into the boys aura and his mask growing more, before seeming to fade away. with a soft hiss of pain the boy finished, the messy bandage would do little but stop the bleeding. If he didn't find a doctor, this would likely kill him.  
Setting his stance he glanced at the stars for his bearings and began to walk towards where he thought a village was.

2 days later, he was found collapsed in the woods.


	2. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas Argent has arrived at the school. 
> 
> Now all he has to do is face his initiation.

"...mister Lucas Argent?" Glynda Goodwitch looked somewhat annoyed at the young man standing at the window of the airship. He was dressed in the beacon school boys uniform, his hair styled messy in order to obscure his Wolf ears, though the tips poked out a bit. His ears were pierced with a pair of simple crescent moon studs, and around his necklace was a emblem on a chain, a silver moon with a black wolfs head wrapped around it. He turned to Glynda, and grinned a bit apologetically.  
"Sorry, I don't get to fly very often. I find the view stunning. But yes, I reviewed the school guidelines."

She harrumphed a bit and nodded.  
"Good. As we informed you, you'll be tagging as a fifth member on a team for now, and you'll be split between team JNPR and team RWBY. you'll spar with both of them, and will dorm with Jaune Arc and Lie Ren for now, since they are the only males among the two teams."

"Understandable. Umm... Will I have to go though any sort of... initiation?" His voice and body language was hesitant.

She wandered with a bare hint of a smile. "Yes. RWBY and JNPR have both figured out an acceptable initation to gauge your skills. In fact, once we land you're suppose to retrieve your combat gear and immediately head to the..." she glanced at a note on her tablet, "northern practice complex, room 32."

"....alright." His expression was a bit worried. Wondering what he got himself into, he looked back at the view out the window.  
\-------------  
*Nock Nock*  
The door to room 32 swung open silently. And Lucas stepped inside. The room was dark, the lights off. He reflex he reached out to click the light switch on, to be rewarded with nothing. No switch.

"Hello?" Lucas was in his armor, simple plate and chain around his torso, with greaves and bracelets of a bigger more advanced design. over a black vest on a white shirt, with longer heavier black jeans. He also wore a simple dark grey Wolf pelt cape around his left shoulder, slowly he stepped farther into the room, and the door behind him slammed shut. Causing him to whip around to look at it.

At that moment Yang leapt from the shadows to attack a brightly flash of yellow orange flames firing towards Lucas from her fist.

"Shi--!"  
He rolled to the side on reflex eyes blinking at the rapid light change. He flexed his arms and two long blades slid from the forearms his bracelets, each the length of his lower arm and with a single sharper edge on each.

Which is good since he barely had time to parry as a sliver white rapier away slid in a sharp lunge from the darkness, held in the hand of Weiss Schnee, however as he parried he was pushed back, a dust manipulation circle sliding him across the floor. And yang leapt at him again, sending several punched at his face and chest. He bobbed and wove swords flashing as he parried, finally he had a chance and he flicked his sword up in a counter, aiming for a swift disabling cut, but missing as Weiss pulled yang back with another dust circle.  
then there was an explosion of pink at his feet, sending him staggering back and blinded once again. Shaking his head he closed his eyes his wolf ears twitching as they reacted to small sounds. He felt a shield slam into his back knocking him farther into the room. jaune arc, grinning excitedly, then stepped back sword and shield in a defensive position.

....*click*  
THERE!  
Lucas immediately stepped back as a line of bullets from Lie Ren's guns shot past his head, where he was a moment ago. And at the same time he leapt off the ground, beginning to flip backwards as a scythe blade swept under him. His mind was racing. He could smell at least 8 people in the room, but only 6 were currently fighting. He mentally counted them off, recalling their names and appearances as well as weapons as he focused.  
Ruby rose. Weiss schnee. Yang Zhao long. Lie Ren. Nora valkerie. Jaune arc.

He was out numbered. And badly at that. 

The began to close in, Len sending an occasional burst and yang and Duane performing a variety of basic attacks, guarding each other. As Lucas fought back, he flicked his left arm up, the blade collapsing into his bracer and the back of it opening up and mechanically shifting. Revealing a triangular opening and 3 firing channels for dust. His other arm moving fast as he parried with Jayne while desperately avoiding the shots fired from Yangs fists.

"Butn" he muttered, a spark ignighting a vital of a special dust mixture in his bracer, creating a white hot flame around his hand and beyond as he aimed up, eyes closed and facing away. The flame looked like a magnesium flare, white and blinding in the darkness.

It lasted only a second, but he got what he needed.

There were 8 different outcries around him, 6 in a rough circle close to him, one from the rafters directly above him, and another from the far side of the room. 

He flashed a grin and triggered his semblance, 4 massive snow white, faintly glowing wolves appeared around him, snarling. They instantly kept at Jaune, yang, weiss, and Lie ren. Nora and ruby being farther away.  
And then he was moving. He leapt forward As the wolves around him started vanishing as the hunters in training all attacked and swiped at them, the smallest cut making them waver and vanish, revealing them as illusions like they were. But it was enough. He stepped off jaune's shield and flipped up on a swift motion landing above them on the rafters with Blake Beladonna staring at him as she reached up to swing her sword from its sheathe, he tackled her, and drove her off the rafters.

But it wasn't on impulse, as he tackled her he aimed, placing Blake's body between him and the eigth person, Phyrra, across the room. He opened his eyes and saw her, couched with her rifle up and jaw open as she saw Blake tumbling towards her, Lucas close behind. Too close for a clean shot.

And then Lucas got slammed, caught in mid air by a pair of combat boots from Ruby Ras she intercepted him with a fast and precise drop kick. He slammed hard into a nearby stack of chairs, slamming his head hard e nough he got stunned, his aura shield having been drained by the semblance. stunned, he slowly felt himself drift off a bit. Was he passing out? Shit. He was passing out.  
"Owww....."  
He managed to say before he drifted off.

 

\-------

 

"Well, that didn't go too bad." Ruby said.

"He's a good fighter." Yang admitted as she Ruby, and Blake stood outside the infirmary, the unconscious wolf faunus was inside on a bed with a bandage around his head where he slammed it into the Chairs. He was fine, just knocked out.

"Yeah...."

"What Blake?" Ruby noticed that Blake was looking thoughtful.

"He found me in the rafters, I don't know how. And he got the jump on me." Her voice was confused and a bit angry.

"Did he see you in the light of his flare-thingamagib?" Ruby asked.

"No, his eyes were closed... and my aura should responded if he was looking for me with his. For that matter, what were those... wolf things he summoned?" She looked a bit annoyed.

"OH, I read about that!" Yang was excited that she knew this answer. "His semblance is called ghost pack, it summons a pack of wolves around him and they act as support. Apparently it's a common semblance among his nomadic tribe."

Both the others looked at Yang for a moment.

"And you know this... how?" Ruby asked. She knew her sister wasn't one to look up information herself.

"I saw his file in the headmaster office Last week. It was interesting and I didn't recognize the name." Yang stated.

 

\--------

 

Owwwwww why does my head hurt?  
.....Oh yeah. I got drop kicked by a 15 year old girl.  
....With a big scythe.  
.......well, I guess I'm probably in the infirmary, smells like anti-septic. I hate that smell.

Slowly He blinked his eyes open. Yep. Throbbing headache. Seemed that the wound was healed. He sat up and heard a sigh from next to him.

"Your awake then?" He turned his head left at the voice to see Blake sitting next to him, with Phyrra at her side.

"...yeah. did I pass your initiation?" He grinned ruefully, in the infirmary his shirt and combat armor had been removed according to regulation. leaving him bare foot in black jeans, his necklace and earings still on. his chest was lightly tanned and well defined, if not conservatively muscled and scarred, especially around his shoulder where 3 long silvery scars were prominate. Blake definitely took notice of this, for a second.

"Well, you proved yourself to be resourceful and surprising to say the least." Phyrra chuckled.

"And smart. How'd you find me and her?" Blake cut straight to the question on her mind.

"Well... I could smell 8 people in the room, and since I read up on teams RWBY and JNPR, I counted who attacked me and entered the fight. Then because of the dark of closed my eyes and listened with my wolf ears." He pointed to his ears.

"But I was silent, and Phyrra was across the room." Blake was starting to understand, a bit.

"yes, But when I triggered the flare, you and her both drew sharp breaths. Hers was loud enough for a general location, and yours was close enough I could mentally mark you. I figured that you were both watching me for info on my techniques so I played a wild card." He shrugged. 

"You did. Why." Phyrra was curious now.

"Because of the fact that it was six on one, and I can't win that fight easily. If I changed the plan, I would get the advantage and a chance to take the momentum they were gaining away." He shrugged. "Its they way I think I suppose."

Blake and Phyrra looked at each other and nodded before looking back with faint smiles on their faces.  
"Well then, I supposed it's decided."  
"welcome to team RWBY Lucas."  
"And team JNPR"  
He grinned widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, second chapter! Sorry if this is progressing weirdly at all, and leave a comment! Give me some feed back.
> 
> Also, next chapter is almost completely OC's and back story for Lucas. Sorrynotsorry.


	3. Healing, Dreaming, Talking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story! New characters! Fun stuff. 
> 
> Lucas wakes up in a new place.  
> A kind doctor helps him out.  
> More questions arise, but few answers are found.

2 men sat a t a small camp table, small glasses of water in hand as they chatted. One with red hair, another with silver.

"How does he look Crim?" The silver man finally asked.  
"He'll live, but it's a close thing. His arm was starting to get infected. Another day he would have had it cut off." The red haired responded.  
"And his... mask?" The silver man hesitated at mention of the strange abnormalities.  
"Solid. It won't move. I've tried a couple methods. It seems as though it's bonded to his aura somehow."  
"Alright. I'm having Ebon look over his gear. It looks like some rather older combat gear, he'll look it up for who it belongs too."  
"What about the grim we found following him? A pack of 30+ Beowolves hunting a single teenage boy? That's completely unlike common hunting patterns we know o-" the red haired man was getting a bit energized as he talked.  
"I don't know. keep me informed." The silver haired man cut him off.  
"Alright silver. I'll keep you informed."

\----------------

Blood and darkness crash though the air, howls of wolves, the smell of smoke and the copper tang of blood.   
He shivers and runs, his brother at his side. But the echos of his parents screaming sit-

 

The boy shot upright, with a shout, his body and the thin blanket over him soaked in sweat. He scrambled to the side of his bed before reeling pain and he moved his left arm, slamming to the ground hard. He began to take in his surrounding. Canvas walls of a tent, almost a pavilion in sise, a green blanket on a cot. He was wearing a sort of half toga, wrapped around his waist and down to his legs.  
He was focused on this when a man stepped in the tent entrance. 

\-------

He was old, maybe later twenties, early thirty, tall and fit, with short and spiky blood-red hair, and a matching goatee, his eyes were half concealed behind red tinted rectangular glasses. He wore a black and red long jacket and a simple black uniform with red accents beneath it. His shoulder had an official looking medical insignia on it, with the words "medical officer level 3, Crimson Sang" stitched below.

"Hey, relax little guy I'm here to heal you up." The man's voice was a bit unsure. The sight of the feral looking naked teen, arm and shoulder bandaged, with a grim mask across half his face was abnormally menacing. And the boys stance... it was not that of a novice, but an expert fighter. Even though the boy was too young to have entered the academy very long, of he had entered the academy... His legs bent and his good arm out, he also instinctively knew to balance his left arm behind him and close. It was.. really unsettling. "I'm Crimson, you can call me Crim." He stepped forward, lowering to one knee and holding his hand out. "You are?"

The boy hesitated a bit and then stepped forward and Shook his hand softly.  
"I'm.... Luc-... Lucas... though my friends call me Luke..." The boys voice was rough and dry. As though it hadn't been used in a while. Which judging from his clothes when they found him was likely the case.

"Well Mr. Lucas, you willing to let me look at that shoulder and check how it'd healing?"  
He gestured softly at the boys bandages and made a gesture towards the cot. The boy hesitated and then flinched as he tried to move his arm and bit his lip. Nodding with a tear in his eye. He stepped slowly and carefully to the cot, sitting on it. Crim nodded and moved closer crouching and carefully using his aura to numb the pain enough to unwind the bandage. He looked at the wound.l, red and gaping with several simple stitches helping hold it together.

"Well good sir Lucas, it seems your arm is going to mend just fine. Now, want to see some thing cool?"

The boy hesitated and nodded.

"Watch this." Crim grinned, and his aura collected in his hand forming a reddish spiral of pulsing energy, which he slowly placed on Lukes shoulder, and then the orb flowed like water across the wound, filling in the gap and encouraging growth. Luke gasped at the feeling of warmth that spread across his shoulder, and when he glanced back, the wounds had healed a lot more, as if it had had a week of good care. 

"WOW!" Luke's voice was amazed. "Is that your semblance?!"

Grinning, Crim responded. "Hehe, yep. My family calls it 'gods blood,' it heals most wounds, but only as much as it could be healed naturally. No new arms or crazy flawless repairs." Crim was liking this kid, Who's enthusiasm revealed exactly how young and curious he was. He paused for a moment, stuck by a question.  
"Mister Lucas.. where is your home?" The boy glanced up and his face hardened, his grim mask suddenly seeming menacing once again.

"...Dead... grimm..... got to my home.... killed my parents.... and my brother as well..." tears began to stream down the boys face silently, and he made no motion to wipe them away.

"Hey, Luke. Can you do something for me?"   
The boy looked up, eyes wet. deciding to trust the red haired medic, he nodded.  
"Lay down on the bed, and close your eyes."

Luke did as he said, and then Crim tapped his forehead with a bead of aura. And the boy went to sleep.

"Sleep and heal. Young master Lucas. And we'll talk later." He stood and walked out of the tent quietly, going to report to his leader, and partner. 

Unnoticed to either the departing hunter, or the sleeping faunus boy, Luke's aura took on a momentary red swirl, his shoulder healing more, before fading back to normal.


	4. Camaraderie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke hits it off with team JNPR, and the guys bond over jokes and chores. 
> 
> And Luke deals with a personal problem in the middle of the night....

Lucas knocked softly on the door of the male dorm, and it was opened by Ren.

"Hello" Ren said in greeting.

"Hi. Guess I'm your new dorm mate." Lucas projected an air of slightly nervous friendliness.

"Yep. Come in." Ren was coolly respectful of the newcomers skill from the fight. And tried to be somewhat nice to him, even though he maintained his somewhat removed demeanor out of habit. 

Jaune on the other hand was a bundle of excited energy. He enthusiastically began talking with Lucas, and after a moment of Luke being slightly overwhelmed and managing some barely coherent replies to his questions, Jaune calmed downed and they addressed the living assignments, the three boys using some graph paper and a measuring tape to map the room out and come up with a plan, Ren advising some open space, Jaune wanting to keep the beds and door accessible, and Luke advising for a bit of Spartan planning. Finally they had a plan that worked, and Began.

The dorm room was rather standard sized, and with 2 beds had seemed spacious to Jaune and Ren. With the third, it became slightly crowded, though still perfectly livable. Ren and Lucas both had their beds pressed against opposite walls and in the back corners. with Jaune's bed perpendicular and snug against the wall between them, the window directly above it. The dressers were placed against the remaining wall, and next to Ren's Bed, and a large desk and a entertainment center filled the spare area next to Luke's. This layout made the center of the room feel more open and let people comfortably sit and relax. The also installed shelves next to the desk for the variety of books they all had, X-Ray and Vav comics from Jaune, a variety of basic history books and combat diagrams from Ren, and 2 collections of beasts and mytho's from Luke. And of course a dozen text books for various classes for the three of them.

This had taken three hours, one of which involved some discussion and then some trial and error with an Allen wrench and Luke's bed and dresser (procured from the dorm supply room down the hall and assembled piece by piece.) And another spent trying to find batteries for a drill, as well as screws that wouldn't strip every 5 minutes. 

At the end, a sort of camaraderie had formed among the three, Ren having revealed a rather dry and sarcastic sense of humor during the rearrangement of everything, which Luke and Jaune both laughed at multiple times, Jaune having made several overly melodramatic speeches regarding the sorrow he felt at the missing battery, and Luke unleashing a love of swearing artfully at inanimate objects, the like of which made even Ren burst out laughing, particularly when Luke said, and Ren quoted this later to Nora, "Goddamn this piece of shit screwdriver, I screw better then you and I'm not even a Phillips." Which in the context of both the motion he made and the fact he had been trying to screw his bed together, was particularly funny at the time.

Finished at last, the three boys sat and relaxed on their beds cleaning their equipment as they chatted about school, Jaune giving Luke some advice on various classed and teachers, with Ren providing both clarification and emphasis when needed.

"There's a running bet among the students about what Dr.Oobleck drinks from that flask of his, people have said everything from coffee to tea to pure liquid caffeine. I personally think it's espresso shots that he's poured in there, while Ren.." jaune glanced over to Ren who was laying down on his bed.

"I'm betting on something dust infused, possible lightning dust and green tea." Ren's blanket was green with a purple floral design on the sheets, providing a interesting contrast, Jaune's was a simple white blanket on yellow sheets, and Luke had a nice silvery grey blanket on dark red sheets.

"Hmm. I'll have to make my own bet on this soon." Luke grinned, and then flinched slightly as the door suddenly slammed open with a shout. Reflexively, his ears shot up, and twitched towards the door. Which sucked because that's when Nora screamed.

"Ohhh boys~" 

Nora, followed by Phyrra, stepped inside. Nora went absolutely insane for a moment leaping around and clamoring about the new room set up, and talking really fast. Phyrra however calmly sat on Jaune's bed, between him and Luke, and grinned at her teammates enthusiasm. Now aware there wasn't a threat, Luke's ears were laying forwards again. After a moment to recover from the chaos of nora, Luke leaned over and muttered. "I did not expect our teammate to be a lighting ball..."

Phyrra and Jaune giggled. "Well. Get use to it, it doesn't stop." Phyrra said, as Nora leapt up and down on Ren's bed, until he caught her and slung her over his shoulder. 

"Nora. Calm down." Ren's voice seemed to instantly relax Nora, her falling simply across his lap. 

"Finnneeee." She relaxed.

\--------

After an hour of pleasant conversation, Phyrra and Nora left, Ren escorting them and keeping Nora under his arm as they left.

Jaune turned to Luke who seemed a bit worn out from Nora's presence, and the events of the day.

"You good Luke? I know my team can be a bit.... annoying some times."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. I've been living in the wilds for the most of the last 5 years, not the most comfortable person around New people I guess." He gave a soft chuckle. "I'll adapt though, I always will."  
\-------

Several hours later, Ren and Jaune were both sleeping when Luke sat up in bed, a cold sweat covering his bare upper torso, his pajama bottoms sticking to his legs. His ears were laying flat to his head and he felt a pang of nausea rush over his stomach. He bit his fist hard enough to draw blood, using it to distract himself as he focused on not puking, using the pain to distract himself. Finally the nausea passed and he stood up, grabbing a dark grey hoodie and a pair of black sweats, he padded silently from the room into the hall, the silver necklace against his skin feeling warm as he silently sped down to the ground floor and stepped out into the academy gardens, bare footed and silent.

Slowly he began to relax, the sounds of the trees and small wildlife calming him, he enjoyed the grass and dirt beneath his bare feet reaching a small clearing deep in the garden, he paused, and decided to loose some energy. He slowly pulled off his necklace and hung it from the branches of one of the trees, and felt a pulse as the silver aura he maintained flared to life and began to crack, shards of it seeming to shimmer and dissolve as a darker aura surfaced menacingly under it. and he let his true semblance rush around him, large black shadows appearing in the half light of the quarter moon, and sniffing around. Carefully contained around him by his force of will. After an hour he stood up and slid his necklace back on, reforming his aura of silver from it. And the dark shapes vanished. He stealthily crept back into the dorm and lay in bed, placing his sweats and hoodie back as he did so, and sliding his pajamas on again.

Laying down, he fell into a relaxed and dreamless sleep. Until he was woken by Jaune in the morning, and prepared to go to class, his first day of real school in over 5 years was about to begin.


	5. Fever revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about the hunters with Luke as a child, and we also learn a bit about Luke's aura and grimm mask.
> 
> And yes. Cliff hangers are annoying, but this is thematically viable.

There were four people that Luke met in the camp, though he only really talked to Crim. they were a team known as CRED from beacon academy that had graduated to full hunters 6 years ago, and were working a 4 year project to explore this section of the woods and patrol the outer reaches of valr's territory including the nomadic tribes. 

Crimson Sang was the medic. He trained in medicine, and with his uniquely powerfully 'Gods Blood' semblance, was a natural at healing wounds and keeping an eye on patients. Which was especially lucky for the young Lucas. He was also friendly and kind.

Russet Rorschach was a scout by any other name. He was a trained sniper, wielding his weapon, a long high caliber semi automatic sniper rifle that collapsed into a spear, from a distance with devastating accuracy and skill. He was also pretty funny, in a snide and sarcastic way, and chatted with Luke around the fire one night. 

Ebony Smolder was a Weaponsmiths son, and stood broad shouldered and with dark black hair and a thick bushy beard. He was strong and skilled, both with his hammer on the battlefield and his tools on the work bench. He was also a story teller, and when Luke was freaked out about something one night while he was on watch, he calmed him with the tale of how Dante would prank Crimson, and Crim wound hire Russet for vengeance.

The leader of team was the most interesting to the young boy however. Dante Argent, rich, smart, and determined. He was the only son of the famous Silver Corperation's head family, and was the heir apparent for more then 70 % of the company's shares. He was also one of the biggest and most well know celebrities in vale. He had abandoned his father to run the company, and instead of staying and training as his father's successor he snuck away and joined beacon academy, learning how to be a hunter. He rarely talked with the young faunus, but when they did speak, it was always thoughtful and interesting, making the young boy think harder to keep up.

So, after 2 weeks among the team of hunters, when the boy fell into a bad fever, the entire cap seemed to darken. The members all worried about the young boy they were growing affectionate towards.

\-----

Dante glanced up at his partner as he burst in to the tent and seeing his expression was instantly standing, pulling on his silver jacket and grabbing his sword with a smooth reflex that comes from years of waking up and instantly fighting something.  
"Whats attacking.? Grim??"

Crim shook his head. "No, it's the kid. You need to see this. Hurry."

Confused and somewhat intrigued, Dante followed Crim to the medical tent. Slinging his sword to to his back as he stepped in. Nothing prepared him for what he saw.

The boys aura, which had seemed dormant so far to Crim, was definitely alive and kicking, a dark miasma that cloaked his body. Instead of an even, steady glow like most people possessed, his was wild and writhing. Large patches of black grew and shifted across his torso, shot through with thin pulsing veins of bloody red and wide bands of twisting electric yellow, one black patch staying anchored above his left eye where the grimm mask was.

"Shit. What the hell is this?" Dante's voice was low. He had never heard of, or seen anything like this. He stepped closer and watched as Crim reached out slowly, pooling gods blood in his hand, only to see it get sucked towards Luke's aura once more, the red veins of color pulsing and as the gods blood vanished, a small mass of red aura beginning to form around his wounded shoulder.

"So far, I've figured out that his body is storing the aura I put into it with God's blood, and it seems to be represented by the red in his aura, but look at this."  
Crim held out his scroll with a reading for on two days ago on it,   
"By all my testing, his aura would be a pale blue, maybe a green, not a yellow or a black. Those aren't part of his aura."

Looking over the readings of Luke's body, Dante confirmed Crim's findings and seconded his analysis. "Then.... the other colors must not be his!"

"Thats what I was thinking. You see, if he could do this naturally... and was consistently absorbing trace aura....." He rummaged through some files on a spare scroll, "I got his family records yesterday while trying to locate next of kin and family for him, had them sent in by the local authority. he had an older brother who was training to be a hunter that had a confirmed yellow aura. But even if they both had slept in the same room, or his brother used his semblance around Luke, it wouldn't leave this much residue. Even after 12 years. And this black stuff isn't even aura! My scanners don't even register it as part of him, hell. It's like...." suddenly Crim went silent, eyes open wide as what he said caught up to him. He reached up and pulled off his red glasses slowly, turning towards the young boy, taking in the grim mask on his face 

"Crim?" Dante softly tried getting his friends attention, putting his hand on Crim's shoulder.

"Dante... I think I know what the black stuff is."

"What?"

Crim looked at Dante with a strange look in his eyes.  
"I think it's grimm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write, and it still feels a bit clunky to me. Expect minor edits later.
> 
> As always, please feel free to comment or ask questions. I'll try to answer anything that doesn't have spoilers for later involved.


	6. Sparring with Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a slow developing chapter. The action will pick up soon though.

"Thank god, It's over."  
Luke flopped down on his bed, dropping his bag of school supplies with a heavy 'thunk'.

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad Luke!" Jaune laughed, trailing off nervously when Luke glared at him.

"Luke. When was the last time you went to school?" Ren had been thinking this a bit, based on how baffled and somewhat confused Luke had been throughout the classes, as well as several times when he seemed, not stupid, but uninformed. Not raising his hand in class, forgetting to sign his papers twice, and writing some rather strange answers on a pop quiz.

Lucas paused. "I think it's been almost 7 years since I was last in school? It was before..... stuff happened. Anyway. My father pulled me from the local school when he joined my mom's nomadic clan, and I was raised by them after that point."  
His voice was pointedly calm, as if he had slid a mask over his emotions of nonchalant calm.

"Your dad? Do you mean Dante Argent?" Jaune excitedly cut in to the conversation again.

"...no. he's my adoptive father." Luke's voice was a bit tighter, and his tone clearly said he was finished with the conversation.... except jaune didn't get the hint.

"Really? Then who was your father? Is he alive? What was his-"

"Jaune! Lay off!" Ren's voice cut him off, he had noticed how Luke's fists were clenched, his body tense and posture stiff. 

"Oh!... sorry Luke..."

"No.... it's fine. Just a bit of a triggering subject for me Jaune, so can we not talk about it?"

"S-sure." Jaune's face was red with embarrassment, and Ren sighed. The clock bell rung, signalling that it was 4:00, which meant it was time for team practice. 

Gathering up their weapons, and changing into their combat gear, they all headed to the practice building, Luke fiddling with a pair of small dials on his bracers, setting up for a fight.

"Hey, Luke, I was wondering. Do your weapons have names?" Jaune asked, the awkward tension from earlier forgotten.

"Oh, I call these burners. Their not my favorite weapons, but their good for training and general use." Luke's voice was distracted as he kept fiddling with the dials.

"Not your favorites? Why not?" Jaune asked, slightly confused.

"They're less versatile then my favorites, and they aren't nearly as lightweight and effective." He finished with the dials depressing them so they were secure with faint clicks. They were almost to the building now, and he pulled 6 dust cartridges, long and reddish colored, out, beginning to slot them into his bracers. 

"Well... what do you call your favorites?"

"Infernal Connection." Luke finished with the last cartridge slotting it in securely and giving the weapons a test, the bracers first flashing their blades past his hands, then the backs raising into firing position and back to normal. He grinned and relaxed. "Let's go practice."

\-----

Luke ended up sparring with Yang. Who's Ember Celica was similar to Luke's burners. The rest of the teams looked on with intrest.

"And.... begin!" Ruby shouted, starting the match.

Immediately Yang started firing her explosives at Luke, sending them straight at him while smiling.

Luke instead of dodging held up his left gauntlet, a trigger extending into the Palm of his hand and under his thumb, he began firing back, literally fighting fire with fire as he released a half dozen bursts of dark red dust flames that formed a virtual barrier before him, exploding the explosive rounds that came towards him. "Wanna get serious Yang? The others are watching."

Yang grinned. "Sure, why not!" She closed the distance still firing explosives at Luke, who kept the wall of flames up, but shifted his stance, sliding his right hand blade out and ready. She leapt into the wall of flame firing 2 explosives to clear a path through, and led with a strong right hook.

Luke swung his right blade up, slamming it into the gauntlet and pushing it to the side as he spun with it and crouched, a gear in his left gauntlet flipping his active vial out for another, and changing the nozzle. Yang soared past him and spun as she landed bringing her fists up and sending a flurry of blows, most of which were dodges or deflected by Luke and his right hands blade, though one hit caught his right shoulder pushing him back, and making him bring up his left arm, which then sent a massive explosion of fire out wards making everyone lose sight of the match, except for yang, who saw him spin, and kick at her legs, and she jumped only to see a moment later the left fist, engulfed in flame, swing into her stomach and up. Knocking her away from Luke and likely causing a massive bruise later on. 

she landed and rolled to her feet, and she saw something cool. Luke stood in the midst of the flames, a dark shape in the red fire visible for a split second to her, before he leapt at her from the flames. one hand planted on the ground and pushed off towards her, performing a drop kick with both feet, which she barely blocked with out falling, before feeling something slam into the back of her knees unexpectedly, she glanced down to see a large silvery transparent wolf tripping her, and then she was pinned. His blade at her throat, his knee across her lower arm, and his other hand pressed on her forehead, holding her head still to avoid cutting her at all. 

"That'd be game, set, match." Luke grinned and the ghost wolf padded to his side licking yangs face almost as a joke, before vanishing. He disengaged and offered her a hand, which she happily grabbed an let him pull her to her feet.

"Lucas wins!" Ruby yelled and the teams cheered

"Thats some hot action Mr.Argent." Yang said, making a lame pun.

"Hot. Really. Straight for the fire pun. Wow." Luke chuckled tiredly and stepped back.

Now she saw why he was tired, he was covered in scorch marks across his armor, barely visible against the dark metal. Seeing her gaze he met her lilac eyes with his pale red eyes and slightly shook his head, wolf ears twitching softly, but she knew. He had almost emptied out all of his usual bag of tricks for that. Or at least his aura. Focusing, she saw it, the silver aura around him faint and somewhat washed out.

She would talk to him about it later, but before that, they would have dinner to eat and homework to do. 

'No rest for the wicked' she thought, Seeing Luke walk back to his seat and relax. Arms crossed and ears twitching softly. She also noticed a glance Blake gave him... curious. It looked like she had a question she couldn't get rid of. Yang internally shrugged. It wasn't her place to get in this issue. She sat down with Weiss. And watched as the rest of the teams sparred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: older Luke's eyes are a pale red color, young Luke's is a violent bloody red.
> 
> As always, comment any questions or interesting ideas, I'd love to hear them.


End file.
